team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Timeline
This is the official timeline for the Universe of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. This is the one solitary document which holds the canon of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. If something contradicts the timeline, the timeline by default will be canonically true, and as such the offending entry must be corrected to fit the timeline. Official Timeline Ancient Occurrences 500- An ancient Tiki Lord’s DNA is preserved by a mosquito who is trapped in tree sap. 1360- An ancient wizard holding a mystical and powerful piece of iron accidentally trips over and the iron goes flying through the air. The iron lands in the sacred well which is said to grant the user’s wish if they offer a great item in trade. Kings had thrown tons of gold into the well, hoping for their wishes to come true. Conveniently, right as the iron hit the water the wizard had been thinking about a bucket of lava. This wish would take effect many, many years later. 1870- An old mining company recovers red dust within the walls of the caves, they mine it all and the owner of the company keeps the dust hidden in a safe, passing it down from generation to generation until someday when the dust’s use will be known. Prologue 1940 – A German frog by the name of Mein Frogger creates a secret SS team. They are named the Boohbahs and put into cryogenic stasis for when they are needed. 1942 – Mein Frogger meets a soviet frog called Generic Female Frog (or GFF for short). Mein Frogger convinces GFF to join him. They defect together and move south to Spain. 1968 – Mein Frogger asks GFF to have da bebes. 1969 – El Froggo is born to Mein Frogger and GFF. Soon after Mein Frogger and GFF are found out for their crimes in WW2 regarding the Rubarbs. Before they attempt to kill themselves they decide to dispose of El Froggo, but accidentally they use their teleporter on him, and he is teleported to an alternate dimension. Time unknown – El Froggo arrives in a mysterious land where he is picked up by a circus, unbeknownst to what he has done. This circus is in an infinite cycle. The circus constantly attempts to practice their first act before something goes wrong and chaos ensues. El Froggo (under the nickname of Frog) joins in with Popee the Performer, his friend Kedamono and his father Papi as they attempt to complete the first act. El Froggo is trapped in the cycle for an unknown amount of time. Time Unknown- Popee the Performer attempts to find out what his mysterious friend Kedamono’s face looks like. He tries to sneak up on Kedamono but accidentally awakens El Froggo. El Froggo sees Kedamono and starts yelling “KEDAMONO NO KAO WA”. Everyone wakes up and surrounds Kedamono. Soon after inanimate objects begin appearing and Kedamono swallows El Froggo. As Kedamono tries to convince everyone to go back to bed, El Froggo bursts from his anus. He says one final time “Kedamono no kao wa”. Kedamono breaks down and everyone and everything slowly fades away leaving only Popee, Kedamono and El Froggo. Unbeknownst to anyone, (Including himself) Kedamono had been god of this world and his willpower to be part of a successful circus created this endless cycle. Kedamono realises that he is god of this universe and that he had just killed all of his friends so he decides to purge the universe, including himself. As the world collapses Kedamono tries to save his last friend Popee by creating a portal but El Froggo accidentally falls through it, trapping Popee and Kedamono in the dying universe as they await their fate. Jamie Kyle Years 1970 – El Froggo is found by the cast of the Jamie Kyle Show, and is taken in by Black Jesus, a powerful being with the power of an object known only as the Orb of Wisdom. 1971 – Black Jesus is murdered by Security Bob, who framed Security Steven for the murder. However, Black Jesus did not die, he simply transferred his consciousness into the Orb of Wisdom. El Froggo is forced into hiding. He is taken in by a family of French frogs, where he develops a strong French accent, and takes up the mantle of “Le Frog”, and takes the Orb with him. Over time he stops listening to the Orb, and falls into darkness. Assassin years – Flushed away 1994 – After working as an assassin for many years, El Froggo gets hired by his British cousin, The Toad, to kill two rats. He is unsuccessful for the first time in his life. After saving the day, he holds up a sign leading to France out of the kindness of his heart. 1995 – In a tragic twist of fate, Security Steven comes back as the evil Genji main Demonskull, and destroys the Orb of wisdom, killing Black Jesus forever. El Froggo, full of grief, decides to start a team to protect the world from people opposed to the Church of England. This also marks the creation of Asian Jesus, the false prophet. Antidisestablishmentarianism - Season 1 1996 – El Froggo extracts the DNA of an ancient Tiki demigod, and creates a test tube baby with an abnormally large forehead. The baby is named Mr. Mask, after his mask which he built in order to control the power of the forehead. He also created a magic wand out of ancient Tiki wood. Inside the mask is the diamond ore. 2000 – Thanks to hyper-aging technology, Mr. Mask grows to a fully formed adult at the age of four. 2005 – Mr. Mask finds an abandoned child in an abandoned KFC, and recruits him for El Froggo’s Team Antidisestablishmentarianism initiative 2016 – After years of training the child, Mr. Mask deems him worthy of the mantle of Tankhead, finally forming the first Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Mr. Mask and Tankhead face many villains together. A man by the name of Octo joins the team, however he does not join Mr. Mask on missions, instead doing his own thing. March 2017 – Tankhead is killed in action by mercenaries. The remaining members of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism have a final showdown against the mercenaries. When the team try to get info from the mercenaries, the mercenaries are killed remotely by whoever hired them to stop info from getting out. Unbenownst to the team, it was actually Octo who had hired them. Mr. Mask seeks out a new apprentice, and finds a Minecraft furnace named Stove. Stove attempts to save a burning petrol station, but accidentally trips over one of the pumps and blows up the entire petrol station, killing him and everyone within a 10-meter radius. All that is left is 64 coal. Antidisestablishmentarianism - Season 2 January 2018 – Tankhead is brought back to life by the ghost of the Tiki god that Mr. Mask was born from. Tankhead takes up the mantle of Captain Britannia. He builds a boat and sails back to El Froggo. February 2018 – Mr. Mask and Captain Britannia team up once more. Octo leaves Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. March 2018 – An experiment in Egypt creates the world’s first All-Terrain Camel (or ATC for short). April 2018 – ATCs are outsourced everywhere, and become the most widely used military vehicle in the world. Civilian versions were also created. However, soon Chinese knockoff All-Terrain Llamas (ATLs) were created. El Froggo bought many ATCs for Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. July 2018 – Demon Skull tries to create a new team called the Freedom pals, but no-one joins and he goes back to playing Overwatch. He is then recruited by Octo, who now wields an ancient weapon known as Anal Justice. August 2018 – Jamie Kyle returns to making his show after he discovers that Jeremy Kyle has been ripping off his idea. He recruits Security Steve and Security Bob to keep him safe. He did not hire Security Steven, as he would pummel Jamie Kyle at the end of every single show. September 2018 – Jamie Kyle joins Team Antidisestablishmentarianism after reuniting with El Froggo. December 2018 – A new roller coaster opens in Madagascar, but is unable to complete its loop-de-loop, and is abandoned and is used by Octo and his team, now named the Dead Meme Squad, to create their evil base. January 2019 – Octo begins planning for the great purge of Antidisestablishmentarianism, code named Order 69. February 2019 – Jamie Kyle is betrayed by Security Bob, who joins the Jeremy Kyle show. He is barely saved by Security Steve. March 2019 – Octo recruits more people for the Dead Meme Squad; A crying laughing emoji from the Emoji Movie, Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Roblox Kid. May 2019 – The CEO of All-Terrain Llama Corp sponsors the Dead Meme Squad and sends out free ATLs, and a business partner named Kevin. June 2019 – Fortnite Default joins the Dead Meme Squad and begins transforming the former site of the roller coaster into Fortnite Land. July 2019 – Octo meets Asian Jesus. Construction of Fortnite Land is completed. The setup for Order 69 is nearly complete. August 2019 – Fortnite Default Skin, unbeknownst to Octo, launches a meteor into the air so he can copy the events of the game. A young Minecraft Lava Bucket, who was born from Stove's corpse, begins defending the streets from darkness. Problem is, there is nothing to fight. October 2019 – Security Steve does a deal with Octo under the cover of darkness. He prepares to betray Jamie Kyle. November 2019 – The meteor hits Fortnite Land, Octo orders that the metal form the ruins of Dusty Depot be used to create Anal Justice 2.0, a gauntlet that uses Minecraft Ores to give the user ultimate economic power, enough to create Ancapistan. Octo buys out McDonalds. December 2019 – The Dead Meme Squad destroys Anal Justice to send a message to Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Security Steve betrays Team Antidisestablishmentarianism by throwing the remains of Anal Justice at them and calling them noobs. Antidisestablishmentarianism 3: Execute Order 69 January 2020 – Octo Executes order 69. Many Antidisestablishmentarianists die this day. Jamie Kyle goes to Fortnite Land to defeat Octo. Underneath the park is a 1:1 recreation of the map Rust. Jamie Kyle and Octo have the most intense 1V1 since 2013 MLG montages. Jamie Kyle amputates Octo’s arm, but despite his best efforts, Octo kills Jamie Kyle. His body is turned into The Hentai Monster. After seeing this atrocity Kevin runs away and joins Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. After Kevin tells them about what has happened they prepare a large raid upon Fortnite Land February 2020 – Octo formulates a plan to gather all 6 of the Infinity Ores (Iron, Gold, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and Emerald), so he could clap his hands and give half the world Ligma in order to attain world domination and privatise everything, ruling over his reign of terror with an iron fist. March 2020- Octo receives Anal Justice 2.0 (nicknamed The Anal Gauntlet) as a replacement for his arm. He also begins tracking down Iron, the first infinity ore. May 2020 – After a month of searching, Octo finally finds the Iron Ore, which is sealed away inside Lava Bucket. He backs Lava Bucket into a dark alleyway and tears a chunk out of him. The ore automatically defends itself by becoming a raw ore. It must be smelted before it can be added to the gauntlet. Octo travels to Stove’s grave, and digs out the 64 coal to smelt the ore. He then adds the ore to the gauntlet June 2020 – Octo realises the Gold Ore is in the old Anal Justice weapon. He destroys it and extracts the Gold Ingot from the old weapon. He then moves onto the Redstone Ore, which was located inside Demon Skulls computer. Despite the desperate protests from the Genji main, Octo ripped it out of his PC while he was watching Tracer hentai destroying the PC in the process A passionate meme poacher, named MemeHunter 64 and his trusty companion, Edgar the Pug, are hired by Lord of Kekistan, Pewdiepie, to hunt down the members of Dead Meme Squad for his show, Meme Review. He begins by tracking down AnCap Ball. July 2020 – Octo travels to the museum of useless things to retrieve the lapis ore, where the guards let him take it with no resistance, as it is useless. Octo launches a full all-out strike on the peaceful, defenceless communist village of Minecraftia, using his army, the pillagers. He decimates the village, leaving nothing but blood, dust, and rubble. He breaks his way into the secret vault, where he finds their precious treasure, guarded for millennia by generations of villagers and iron golems: The Emerald Ore. Octo fought his way through the iron golems and villagers, with help from his pillagers. At long last, he snatched the emerald ore, and added it to his gauntlet. He then begins planning his raid on El Froggo and antidisestablishmentarianism for the Diamond Ore Antidisestablishmentarianism 3 part 2: Infinite 69. The final climactic battle against Octo *For a more detailed overview of the events of this category, please click here August 2020 – Team Antidisestablishmentarianism launch their attack on Octo. Lava bucket agrees to help to enact revenge on Octo. The team arrive at Junk Junction and are forced to fight off three members of the Dead Meme Squad: Ancap Ball, Carlos Matos, and Default Skin. Ancap Ball is captured by Memehunter 64. Along the way they are attacked by T series and Mr. T, and saved by Pewdiepie and his army of nine year olds. Along the way, Default Skin turns into John Wick. Octo reveals that he was Jeremy Kyle all along, and that Jeremy Kyle was actually Security Bob all along, and that it was he who hired the mercenaries who killed Tankhead. Unfortunately, Octo and the Dead Meme Squad manage to rip the Diamond Ore from Mr. Mask’s helmet, and complete the anal gauntlet. Octo then breaks into default dance and claps his hands to give half the world Ligma, a terrible disease. Octo escapes with Security Steve, and leaves the rest of the Dead Meme squad behind, and then blows up Fortnite Land. The remainders of the island are scattered throughout the ocean. El Froggo Is presumed dead. Team Antidisestablishmentarianism 4: Endgame August 2020 – During the assault on Fortnite Land, the Ballad of Doctor Floydinson happens. After Doctor Floydinson’s dog dies of Ligma, he decides to avenge his small doggo.